


Paper Hearts

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Zeke Michelakos, it will not make sense unless you've read that, long distance, this is a backstory ficlet for my Kurtbastian fic Make Me Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves shooting on location, but he hates spending Valentine's Day away from Zeke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a Make Me Happy future ficlet. It won’t make sense if you haven’t made it through MMH.
> 
> Happy Valentines from two of my favorite boys (and me)!

**February 14, 2022**

“Shouldn’t you be on a Skype date with your man right about now?” Jason asked as he settled on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head and stared at the bowl of popcorn in his hands. “It’s only 12:30 at home, and he’s got an all day shoot.”

It wasn’t that Blaine was unhappy to be in London. He was thrilled to be working on such a great movie and incredibly lucky to have been able to get enough time off from Martian High to do it, but shooting on location in the U.K. for the entire month of February meant that he was missing Valentine’s day with Zeke.

They’d spent plenty of Valentine’s Days together, but this was their first one as husbands. Zeke had reminded him that they had plenty of other days to be romantic and that they didn’t need a holiday for it—although he’d said it in fewer words—but Valentine’s Day had always been one of Blaine’s favorite holidays. Only exchanging a few text messages with his husband all day wasn’t his idea of romantic.

Since most of the cast of _A Question Of Timing_ was British, a lot of them had actually been able to celebrate with their significant others after their shoot, leaving just a few of them to gather in Jason’s hotel suite to watch bad romcoms and throw popcorn whenever there was especially cheesy dialogue.

“It’s a good thing you have ‘What Women Want’ to make you feel better, isn’t it?” Mara, who played Blaine’s older sister in the film, settled at his feet and leaned her back against his legs.

“You know, my high school boyfriend was actually in the musical version of this.” Blaine had missed out on What Women Want: The Musical, but Santana had been all too willing to give him a detailed play by play.

Everyone in the room stared at him for a second before Jason said, “I’m so glad I can’t sing.”

Mara pushed play on the movie and they all settled in to watch. They were about fifteen minutes into the film, and there was a fair amount of popcorn piled under the screen, when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Did someone order pizza?” Laurie, who played Blaine’s love interest, asked from across the room.

“Oh my God!” Mara sat up straight. “Can we order pizza.”

Jason rolled his eyes at them both. “It’s not pizza. Blaine, can you get that?”

“Why?” Blaine asked as he started getting up. “This is your room.”

“You’re the closest,” Jason replied with a shrug.

Blaine looked around the room suspiciously as he headed for the door. He was closer than Jason, but he definitely wasn’t the closest. Although maybe Jason just hadn’t wanted to get up.

Blaine pulled the door open, about to ask the person behind it what they needed, but the words died in his throat. He held on to the doorknob as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

“Hey, handsome,” Zeke said, obviously trying very hard to keep a straight face as he stood in the hallway holding a giant paper heart.

Zeke looked tired—Blaine could see it in the dark circles under his eyes and the way he leaned on the handle of his railing suitcase—but he was real, and gorgeous, and there, and _his_. It felt like a miracle.

“What are you doing here?” he breathed, and then threw himself at Zeke.

“I was just in the neighborhood.” Zeke giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s back as tightly as he could while holding a heart the size of his head.

Blaine pulled back and looked at his husband for a minute, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He’d only been away from Zeke for two weeks, but it had already been way too long, and he’d expected to have another three weeks to go.

Finally Zeke rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Blaine pulled Zeke close, wrapping one hand around his neck. For a minute, he forgot that they were standing in the hallway outside of his coworker’s hotel room. The only thing he was aware of was holding Zeke.

Blaine was jogged back to reality by a shout. “Get a room!”

Zeke pulled back and leaned around Blaine to peer through the door. “Is that Jason?”

“Do you really want me to make introductions now?” Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

Zeke just laughed and handed Blaine his heart, which turned out to have “SURPRISE!” written on it in purple Sharpie. “Which way?” Zeke asked.

Blaine grabbed the handle of Zeke’s suitcase and led him down the hall.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you conspired against me!” Blaine said as Zeke crawled back into bed with him.

Zeke had abandoned him for the shower after just a few minutes of post-sex cuddling, which had given Blaine time to get his brain back online and figure out all the questions he had to ask Zeke. Normally Blaine would have complained about being left, but he figured Zeke deserved a shower after traveling God knows how long to get to him.

“You didn’t seem _that_ bothered.”

Once Zeke was settled on his side, Blaine curled in close and tangled their legs together. “How did you get here? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Presents are supposed to be a surprise,” Zeke replied with a shrug. “Massive production delays got me some time off.”

Blaine ran his fingers through Zeke’s damp hair. “How long can you stay?” He was almost afraid to ask in case the answer was that Zeke had to leave in the morning.

“Five days,” Zeke replied with a hesitant smile. “I know you’ll be working, but I can always see the city. You don’t have to worry about me or anything... Is that okay?”

“You’re amazing,” Blaine said, pulling Zeke a bit closer to him. “This is the best Valentine’s day present I can imagine.”

“Nowhere to go but down, then,” Zeke replied with a wink.

The only response Blaine could think of was to laugh and kiss him.


End file.
